


A Special Birthday Gift

by QuartzFox



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: But Mostly fluffy, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzFox/pseuds/QuartzFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a fluffy little birthday gift on its own for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas">DougXDylas</a> some time ago.  I hope you enjoy it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dougxdylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas/gifts).



Doug eyed Leon with skepticism. “What do you mean, you have a present for me but I have to come with you to get it?”

Leon’s eyes were innocent and wide. “I mean what I said! A few of us pitched in to get it for you. I really think you’ll enjoy it,” he said. His smile at least was genuine, even if the innocence in his eyes was not. 

“Well, I don’t know…”

“Doug, don’t you trust me? When have I ever broken my word to you?” 

The redhead thought about it for a minute and shrugged. “I guess you haven’t,” he admitted. Though the former Guardian was a terrible tease, he was a man of his word.

Leon affected a hurt expression. “Fine then. Be that way. If you don’t want your present…”

“No, no! Sorry, sorry!” Doug rushed to reassure his friend. “I want it!”

But now it was Leon’s turn to be coy. Waving his fan in front of his face, he turned away. “I understand. You don’t trust me, after all that we’ve been through together…”

“I trust you, I trust you!” 

“Really?” Eyes once again wide, with hope that was not entirely unfeigned, Leon turned back to Doug.

Sensing the change in the other, Doug studied him for a moment and nodded. “Yeah. Really.”

Leon smiled. “Then let me take you to your present. It’s a little far away, I should warn you.”

Doug was surprised when Leon turned down the path leading out of town. Together they fought off monsters when attacked, but mostly they outran the creatures of the Summer lands. Doug grew more and more perplexed as they entered the edge of the Autumn territories, crossing the bridge, and heading toward Maya Road.

“Where are we going?” he asked at last.

“We’re almost there,” Leon said. 

Frey came running up at that moment. “Oh, good, you’re here! He almost got away. We had to tie him down!”

“He?” Doug said, confusion writ clear across his features. “Hey, is it a Duck?” he asked with an excited grin.

“Better,” Leon said as he led the dwarf to the house just before Maya Road – the one that cost a ridiculously high amount of money. “Turns out the house is Bado’s… He’s been trying to sell it for years, but he was okay with us using it for this,” he added with a grin. 

Doug looked around; it seemed like a good percentage of the population of Selphia had gathered. There was one person in particular whose absence disappointed him, though Doug was careful not to show it.

Frey was practically bouncing with excitement, and Leon smirked openly. “Go on in. Your present’s inside.”

Doug opened the door with a bewildered expression as everyone cheered, “Happy birthday!”

Stretched out on the bed, tied to all four bedposts with bright red ribbons, with another tied in a bow over his mouth, was Dylas. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever. Thanks, guys,” Doug smirked over his shoulder at his friends, and closed the door.


End file.
